The Cadbury Creme Egg Files
by Melara Yuhi
Summary: Detective Aya Green was unfortunate enough to be working the night shift when a call came in about a house with odd screaming comming from it. Aya arives to find three people, and a house in shards. There are strange foil wrappers all over the house, and


Warnings: Homosexuals, implied yaoi, Duo on a sugar high

Disclaimer: *laughs* No, I don't own Gundam Wing, or any of the like. And I'm sorry to say that I _do_ own this idea… *continues to laugh*

**__**

Case 521, The Cadbury Crème Egg files

April 29th, Monday, 4:36 A.M.

We received a complaint from an old woman, stating that there were 'frightening noises' coming from the house next to hers. When we arrived at the house, we were faced with what appeared to be a break in, except for the fact that the door hadn't been touched, and the only windows broken were on the 2nd floor. Throughout the house, we found pieces of foil scattered on the floor. We have discovered these to be coverings for Cadbury Crème Eggs. On the first floor, we found a boy of oriental origin unconscious on the floor. When I ordered the stretcher in to carry him out, he woke up and began raving. After he had reached for a long curved metal sword, we were forced to restrain him. He is now considered mentally ill and a physical danger, and is under observation at St. Gregory's hospital. On the second floor, we found another boy of oriental dissent sitting at a desk. He was in a state of shock, and refused to move or respond in any way. In front of him, his hands were on a black laptop with a knife pressed through the screen. He has also been admitted to St. Gregory's hospital. Finally, we found a boy lying on the floor of the hall not too far from the deformed laptop. He was obviously asleep, and seemed to be fine other than that. We are going to find a place to let him stay until he wakes up.

Detective Aya Green shut her laptop after entering a report, then looked down at the boy on the floor next to her. He was strangely handsome in a way, with his long lashes over his closed eyes, and his long braided chestnut hair that was beginning to unravel in some places. Odd. She didn't usually go for guys… even the girly looking ones. Aya shook the thought out of her head and went back to investigating, unable to keep herself from starting with the boy.

"Hmm?" She flipped the boy over slightly and watched as a half eaten Cadbury Crème Egg fell out of his hand. "So you're who's been eating them all…" The boy yawned, and curled up, pressing his thigh against Aya's. She laughed softly before getting up to investigate elsewhere.

"Hunter! See if you can get any information off of that laptop. You can use mine if you need to." Aya handed her laptop to the new recruit they had received this morning. This was his first job, and he needed something to make himself feel important. The boy grinned and went into the bedroom with the laptop. Aya continued down the steps into the kitchen.

There were 4 chairs around the table, and one overturned not to far away…. 'I wonder why there are 5… we only found 3 people…' Continuing around the house, she became sure that there were 5 people, even though there were only 3 bedrooms, and only 3 people had been found.

The couch in the living room was slightly overturned. That was where the first boy had been found. Upon closer examination, she noticed that a few blankets had been thrown off somewhere, in addition to a pillow dangerously close to knocking over a lamp. On the floor next to the overturned couch were two Cadbury Crème Egg wrappers, and a faint handprint of chocolate on one of the blankets.

Lost for a lead, Aya went back upstairs to look for clues as to where the other two members of the household were. The first bedroom she came to was small, with black sheets on a single bed pressed up close against a wall. Aya noticed a slight shimmer from under the bed. Kneeling on her hands and knees, she pulled out two boxes stacked on top of each other, both full of Cadbury Eggs.

"Someone certainly stocked up for Easter…" She gently pushed the eggs back under the bed, then stood up. "Ouch!" She rubbed her head when she rammed it into the edge of the bed. A small brown bear toppled down and landed beside her. "Hmm?" She picked up the small stuffed animal and turned it over before laughing. 'I'll bet anything that this belongs to the boy sleeping in the hallway…'

In the hall, the two boys with the stretcher had returned and were loading the boy onto it. "Hold on a moment, please." Aya walked up to the lifted boy, and placed the bear next to him. As expected, a small smile curled the edges of his full lips, and he wrapped his arms around his little treasure. Aya couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a boy his age being pleased by a teddy bear. He looked like he was at least 17.

"Can we take him out now?" Aya nodded and waved the boys away.

"Yes. Tell me when he wakes up." She returned to the sleeping boy's bedroom to see if there were any wrappers in there. She found one uncrumpled sitting on the bedside table. 'Must be the first one…' she laughed, wondering why anyone would want to eat something so full of sugar in the middle of the night.

"Aya?" The girl turned around to face Hunter, who was looking at her worriedly. "Maybe you should get some rest. You didn't get any sleep last night, and it's already 5:30."

"Thank you, Hunter. But there's too much work to do. I can't afford to do that." Hunter sighed and looked back at the laptop he had been fighting for the past hour.

"Why don't you just take an hour-long nap. I promise to wake you if something comes up." Aya smiled, then nodded. As much as she knew it was a bad idea, sleep was already starting to take over, and she wouldn't be able to focus on the case unless she took that nap. "Alright. I'll wake you up in an hour." She sat down on the floor in the hall, not wanting to disturb anything she hadn't looked at yet, and fell asleep against the wall.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Aya! Aya! Wake up!" Aya groaned as she was rudely shaken awake. "I found something! I got the laptop to work!" Aya was almost instantly ready to go to sleep again. There was probably nothing important at all on that computer. That's why she had given it to the over eager boy in the first place. He couldn't possibly mess anything up. "Don't go back to sleep! I found fragments of an electronic journal! It was being edited when the moniter was ruined!" Now Aya was awake.

"Hunter, you'd better be right. I'm missing a good nap for this." Hunter laughed and sat down.

"You've been out for an hour and a half. You had your nap."

"Hunter! You told me you would wake me up! What if—"

"I took care of everything. Besides, you looked like you needed it." Aya let out a low growl as she leaned over to see what Hunter had woken her up for.

"Well, this is useful…." She continued to read the fragmented entry, piecing it together as well as she could.

10:02 P.M

We have just received word of a mission for tomorrow. I have sent everyone to bed early to be well rested. However

missing information

3:43 A.M.

03 and 04 are relieving their stress for the mission tomorrow morning. The noise they make has already woken 05 and myself. 02 is still asleep. We are waiting for him to notice and become an annoyance as usual.

4:13 A.M.

03 and 04 have silenced, and 05 has fallen asleep again. I am still preparing for the mission. 02 is not in his room, and I have begun to worry.

4:20 A.M.

02 has picked his target. That is apparent from the shrieks of justice coming from 05 downstairs.

missing information

Aya nodded in confirmation. There _were_ five people in the house. They were apparently part of the rebellion against OZ, but why were they here? And what exactly happened?

A small yelp from the room next to them pulled Aya out of her thoughts. "Duo! Heero! Wufei! Let us out! We'll be quiet next time! I swear!" Aya laughed as she walked into the only bedroom she hadn't examined yet. The sheets on the double bed were rumpled horribly, and the closet door was shaking in it's frame as someone pounded on it from the inside.

"Shh. Calm down Quatre. You're only encouraging them." Another voice, this one slightly deeper and more relaxed came from the closet. Aya walked over to it, and noticed something on the ground. Another wrapper to a Cadbury Crème Egg with a small silver key next to it. Aya picked up the key and unlocked the door, opening it quickly. Two boys toppled out of their confined area, then scrambled to cover themselves up…. They were completely nude.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Detective Aya Green…" Aya attempted to sound professional, but it was impossible with the evident amusement in her voice. "We had a complaint from a neighbor about some screaming from this house…" The smaller of the two boy's eyes widened, and his mouth formed a little 'o' that made him look much younger.

"Were we _that_ loud?" Aya couldn't help but burst out laughing again at that remark.

"No. I don't think it was you she heard. It was probably—"

"Aya! What's going on in there?" Hunter walked into the room and froze as he saw the two boys on the floor. He quickly turned around, trying to hide the blush that had crept up his cheeks. This only made Aya laugh harder.

"Can you tell me anything about the boy with long brown hair?"

"Duo? What happened?" The older boy lowered a single visible green eye to the ground, and picked up the foil wrapper.

"Oh no. I think he went on a sugar rampage again…" Quatre reached back into the closet and pulled down a random item to cover their privates as he shifted over.

"Would you mind if…" Aya shook her head and turned to leave.

"Of course. I'll be waiting in the bedroom next to this one."

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

"Please Aya? Just let me try!"

"No Hunter. This is an official report. I can't let you do that."

"Just once? Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Okay…" Hunter sniffled slightly, then gave his older sister his best doe eyes. Aya sighed, and passed him the laptop.

"Alright. But just this once. Don't tell anyone, and don't mess it up!"

"I won't! I promise!"

**__**

Case 521, The Cadbury Crème Egg files

April 29th, Monday, 5:20 P.M.

The case is at a close. The boy Duo Maxwell, who is extremely sensitive to sugar, ate a Cadbury Crème Egg to give him the energy to quiet his friends in the next room. Unfortunantly, he continued to eat the eggs, and became incredibaly hyper, becoming a human tornado that tore the house apart. The boys Chang Wufei and Heero Yuy have been released from St. Gregory's, though the former has been placed under close observation by his friends Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton to make sure he doesn't kill Duo. Duo Maxwell has become the only person in history to be legally banned from any high concentrations of sugar.

~Owari~


End file.
